


Time Changes All Things

by TheSquiglet



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, This is a complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: H.G loves his inventions as much as Lenore but working on one won't bring anything bad, right?





	1. Chapter 1

( _H.G P.O.V)_

“Ah yes, if I place this here, replace this green wire with the red and connect round the bag then we should be ready!”

H.G had been tinkering for half an hour or so on his self confessed time machine - which had broken down on him again, for the 7th time this year - sighing once more. It had only reached March. 

Lenore had offered to stay and keep him company nevertheless through he knew she’d just get bored and distract him. Dear Lenore, some things were her forte but this was not.

She truly was one of a kind. How incredibly lucky he’d become.

Not just for her presence but add to the fact he was in the house with Annabel who had so much patience with him and baking so much they didn’t know what to do with, and not minding when Edgar was around just writing one of his many things in silence with him was actually remarkable. 

Carrying a hammer popping in the correct screws to fix whatever it was that had gone wrong this time, he reflected on the past three or four years in this now full house - much to Poe’s distaste - instead of the incredibly drab and darkened night they’d all shared. 

Truly at first he’d shied away, afraid they’d disappear on him all together again. The others hadn’t helped at first too worried the man would take revenge for their deaths.

It had been Lenore to throw their heads together (with a little help from Annabel), chuck them in a room together and telling them to ‘sort out their problems, seriously’ locking the door behind her walking out with the key itself.

They’d ‘sorted it out’ pretty quickly after that. 

 

The professor chuckled a little bit more to himself. The machine beeped at him coming alive once more. He placed his final wire in. Rubbing his hands together hope it would work, Wells waited for the off. 

*PING*

“Yes! Lenore! Come look. I fixed it..again..Lenore? Lenore? Never mind”

Shrugging his shoulders as he remembered she was a only door away, pressed the start button he’d created.

*CCRRKK*

“Wait, what? That’s surely not supposed to? I thought I? Wait, my hand? How? How did my hand get stuck on the main base? Oh! oh oh n-n-no! Oh dear. Lenore? Lenore? What a pickle, ha ha. LENORE?”

A crashing noise was made from the attic following all the way through towards Poe’s main sitting room where he currently was. In that melee was Lenore herself looking incredibly windswept and almost too pale like for his own well being.

Her speech made it seem as if she was trying to remain unbothered however the tone clearly betrayed this. 

“Alright H.G, what’s the racket you’re creating? Do you know how long it takes for nails to dry? What, nail polish goes to waste if you don’t use it! Also why is your hand like not able to move?”

“Because dear Lenore, it is stuck. And I’m afraid I may or may not have accidentally set it up to go in a minute or so”

“How much is so?”

“Um. I d-d-o believe 20 seconds give or take”

Lenore heard another crack, saw the recognisable smoke and did what someone else in this situation would do in her position.

She panicked. 

Becoming corporal much like the man next to her - and wasn’t that just a scary thought? Ad honestly didn’t that much willpower hurt? Why couldn’t he just have stuck to wine and polish like her? - she grabbed the hand outstretched that wasn’t glued down to pull him away from him. When that didn’t work, she went towards the stuck hand, grabbed a spare wire he’d cut off earlier trying to work it underneath the hand.

None of it worked.

Both of them started to realise the hand could just not be freed. 

The inventor found himself take in as many deep breaths as he could right now and when he was calmer opened his eyes which had been closed

Where was he?

It for certain was not Edgar’s place.

Lenore! Where was she, what had happened to her?

He needed to get back to her. But first he needed to sort out his dratted machine which had thankfully deigned when they’d evaporated to wherever they were to let go of his hand. This wouldn’t take that long surely? 

 

 

Around about a month or so later he was still stuck in this different timezone - whichever one it was - he was still attempting to work on his disgruntled machine.

“Damn, damn, damn and blast! How have I not been able to? Lenore and the others must be worried..or at least a little…I hope” The man’s face fell once more like it had done so many times the past few weeks as he remembered his friendships and the upsetting thing of being forgotten before nodding resolutely to himself. He was no use to anyone like this especially not Lenore, he’d carry on working as normal!

By the evening the machine had just stopped. And it couldn’t be turned back on. At least earlier it had stopped and started kicking up a fuss now it had become stiller than the night sky itself. 

“That I fear had been my last resort. I suppose for now…I must..give up”

Glancing up at the sky he smiled as the memories from the years flew by even while knowing he had failed them. 

Failed the person that had been his equal.

There was nothing else much left to do but wallow in his own created sadness wishing for what could have been. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day for Lenore...until it wasn't.

_Lenore’s P.O.V_

Lenore had been busily twirling her hair and painting her nails with Annabel - y’know normal best friend ghost stuff - when they heard the first crash from downstairs. Both girls glanced at each other trying not to roll their eyes having become accustomed to this a while ago.

“Anabanana, do you have the glitter ones? Thanks”

“Lenore? Do you not think we should go check up on him? It sounded like a fairly large crash”

“Sweetie, it’s H.G. These things happen, i’ve learnt to stay away far, far away when he gets into creative moods. Not that I like, hold it against him but I also don’t want to be there when our roof finally collapses”

“Oh. O-okay”

“Fine. i promise that if we hear any more crash bang noises, I will go check on the bae invention that is H.G. Wells”

Annabel grinned now feeling much better knowing how much her friend cared really. She wouldn’t have stuck with Edgar this long if she didn’t care for others at least a little bit.

 

Another afternoon passed them by when the next noise occurred. And not a good one. This one sounded like it hurt the recipient. This noise had H.G calling for Lenore herself with the tone becoming very frantic. 

Lenore didn’t think her heart could have stopped as it did in that moment she saw H.G and his hand stuck to the machine. It felt too much like her heart on that fateful wedding day.

Hopefully the inventor hadn’t noticed she’d pelted it downstairs and had visibly  run out of breath, or hoping he hadn’t heard the complete worry in her voice. 

She couldn’t lose him, not, not when she’d only been luck enough to have him back. She heard herself asking to try different things and seeing none of them working.

His hand wouldn’t budge off of the machine. The man was starting to be surrounded by familiar smoke. Oh God.

Oh no, please no, no she couldn’t.

2 seconds laster, he was gone.

Her professor was gone.

 

 

Only a month later did Lenore stop trying to search for him. only a month did she stop looking for parts to make her own machine to make and haul his ass back to each other.

Edgar had even began to walk on eggshells when around her lately and Annabel hadn’t been called her favourite nickname for weeks now. The best friend could see the hurt in her eyes each time. 

Venturing into the attic, she almost tripped over something falling from the top of the door. Weird. Okay what was that then? With the thought of it better not being something icky or she’d totes be sueing someone. Probably Edgar.

To her it looked like a pin however on closer inspection seemed like like a screw attached to a small piece of string. a bit of string that had snapped in the middle of it. Lenore stared at in shock at it in shock than tried to recall where she’d seen something like this before. The answer came quickly and she visibly gasped.

H.G’s time machine.

This was one of it’s most important parts if she recollected his sciency jargon properly.

She’d yelled for her friends without realising she had.

“Lenore, what is it? We came as soon as we heard you”

“H.G….he’s..gone”

“We are aware’s of that. We haven’t forgotten” Annabel slapped his shoulder.

“I apologise”

“It’s fine raven boy. I found a screw and it..it was his. Really important for him to get back to us. Without this he can’t. He’s never coming back home. Back to us” Lenore couldn’t keep the tears springing from her eyes this time. 

Losing someone hurt. Losing again hurt like nothing before. Snapshots of their time shared flickered through her brain. Time to file that all away.

“Do you want us to go away for a while?”  
  
“Please, this..isn’t you guys..it’s just”

“We shall leave you to it. Come along Edgar”

Edgar pulled Annabel out the door as fast as she spoke especially before they saw each other and bursted into bigger tears. It almost made Edgar stiffly. Someone needed to stay clear headed for a bit, he could mourn his friend’s loss later.

Out of sight, Lenore picked out the nice ribbon the professor had picked out for her only last week fir whatever reason. She cursed the fact she couldn’t have helped any further then cursed the world for taking such a lovely, kind, concerning person away from her who had take such active interests in the things they liked, and shared. 

She hoped he was okay.

Maybe they’d find their way back to each other. She had to give herself some hope.

Someday.

The world was just too cruel sometimes. 


End file.
